Roots Before Branches
Roots Before Branches '(''Prima le radici e poi i rami) è un brano originariamente cantato dai Room For Two e nella serie televisiva di Glee è interpretato da Rachel Berry e Finn Hudson con le Nuove Direzioni in sottofondo nel finale della terza stagione, Il giorno del diploma. Rachel sale in macchina insieme a Finn convinta di essere sul punto di sposarsi, ma nota nel suo ragazzo qualcosa di insolito. Invece che tirare di lungo verso la chiesa, Finn svolta e si ritrova al parcheggio della stazione. Rachel è confusa e non sa cosa sta succedendo. Finn le spiega che non vuole sentirsi come una catena che terrà Rachel a Lima impedendole di inseguire i propri sogni, così i due si lasciano e Finn dice alla sua fidanzata che presto sarà a New York e i suoi genitori, i signori Berry, la raggiungeranno lì. Rachel, in lacrime, si avvicina ai binari e trova tutto il Glee-Club più Will ed Emma a salutarla. Dopo vari abbracci sale sul treno, non riuscendo a smettere di piangere, e guardando fuori dal finestrino saluta tutti i suoi amici. Di colpo il treno ha uno scossone e comincia a prendere velocità. Finn insegue il vagone fino al limite del marciapiede. La scena riprende a New York, dove Rachel si ritrova a trascinare il suo trolley rosa con un'espressione a metà fra la felicità e la tristezza. La terza stagione finisce con il termine della canzone. Questo brano è stato aggiunto alla tracklist dell'album Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album, ma anche nell'episodio si può ascoltare la versione integrale priva, tuttavia, di alcuni momenti di Finn e le Nuove Direzioni (versione digitale). Testo della canzone '''Rachel: So many things To do and say But I can't seem To find my way But I wanna know how I know I'm meant For something else But first I gotta find myself But I don't know how Rachel con Finn che armonizza: Oh, why do I reach for the stars When I don't have wings To carry me that far? Rachel e Finn: I gotta have Roots before branches To know who I am Before I know Who I wanna be And faith To take chances To live like I see A place in this world For me Rachel (Finn): Sometimes I don't wanna feel (Sometimes I don't wanna feel) And forget the pain Is real (And forget the pain Is real) Put my head In the clouds Oh, start to run And then I fall (start to run And then I fall) Seein' I can't get it all Without my feet On the ground (Seein' I can't get it all Without my feet On the ground) Rachel: There's always a seed Before there's a rose The more that it rains The more I will grow Rachel e Finn: I gotta have Roots before branches To know who I am Before I know Who I wanna be And faith To take chances To live like I see A place in this world For me Rachel: Whatever comes I know how to take it Learn to be strong I won't have to fake it Oh, you're understandin' Oh, but when you come And do it best There ain't nothin' To stoppin' east to west But I'll still Be standing I'll be standing Rachel e Finn con le ND: I gotta have Roots before branches To know who I am (To know who I am) Before I know Who I wanna be And faith To take chances To live like I see A place in this world I gotta have Roots before branches To know who I am Before I know Who I wanna be And faith Nuove Direzioni: To take chances To live like I see A place in this world For me Rachel: I gotta have Roots before branches Curiosità *L'ultimo duetto di Rachel e Finn nella terza stagione; *L'ultimo assolo di Rachel e di Finn nella terza stagione; *La performance di chiusura della terza stagione; *Nell'episodio la canzone si sente quasi per intero; *I fan che erano presenti sul set hanno dichiarato che Lea Michele stava cantando Marry the Night di Lady Gaga. Galleria di foto GLEE 1450.jpg Rachelkurtbranches.PNG Rachelbranches.PNG Willberrybranchesroots.PNG Gleeclubbranches.PNG Rootsbeforebranches4.PNG Finchelkissrootsbranches.PNG Rootsbeforebranches3.PNG Branchesroots.PNG Rachelnewyorkbranches.PNG Branches.PNG GLEE 1403.jpg GLEE 1408.jpg GLEE 1414.jpg GLEE 1416.jpg GLEE 1419.jpg GLEE 1423.jpg GLEE 1425.jpg GLEE 1427.jpg GLEE 1431.jpg GLEE 1440.jpg GLEE 1445.jpg GLEE 1450.jpg GLEE 1456.jpg GLEE 1459.jpg GLEE 1466.jpg GLEE 1469.jpg GLEE 1476.jpg GLEE 1488.jpg GLEE 1494.jpg GLEE 1495.jpg GLEE 1500.jpg Branches_photoshop.PNG Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni